Hide and Seek
by Minnie-Min
Summary: When a young Draenei girl discovers her class, her life is ruined as she is recruited a dangerous angency, and picked for a special mission. Will she be able to shun her friends out of secrecy, even her best friend who she thinks she may love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Countdown"

4.05 the clock said. 5 more minutes of torture until the biggest hide and seek match ever

with all the children in Stormwind!

I couldn't help drum my fingers against the desk in anticipation. I stared out the window at the familiar turrets and grey flagstone of Stormwind

"June, would you like to tell me what I was just talking about?" Sir Pent asked me.

"um..well" I spluttered and looked down at my desk away from his piercing gaze. Sir Pent. Serpent. Snake, get it? That's what we called him not just because of his name, if looks could kill we'd all be dead by now.

"Pay attention In my class stupid Draenei!" He shouted at me. That was another thing about Snakey that i hated, he was racist to every non human. Just the other day Jane and Kira were caught fighting on the desks with metre rulers and guess who got punished? Jane because she's a Night Elf!

"Now as you all know," Snakey continued "Very soon it will be revealed which class you will be. I know some of you already have an idea but after the test you will be put through It is most probable you will change your mind." Teachers were always going on about this, how soon we'd be proper grown ups with classes and everything but i can garuntee you that no one in this room cared at the moment because of the impending massive Stormwind hide and seek game. I was particularly good at those sorts of games because of my small size. However i guess Smithy made me feel better about my height. he's a gnome. (hehe).

"Now class, turn to the back of your tombs and-" Snakey was interrupted by the chimes of a bell "Blast!" he said. The class cheered as we all practically ran out the stuffy classroom into the glorious canals of Stormwind.

"Operation Hide and Seek in T minus 20 minutes!" Jamain shouted. He had the loudest voice ever! He could shout through the auction house and still be heard. Jamain was one of my best friends, along with Jane, Leeroy and Smithy. We got into so much trouble together!

I laughed as Jam jumped through the air

" I'll be there Jam!" I shouted. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up, His long blue hair flying around his head as he ran. Jam was a Night elf, as blue as blue could be. Jane was Jam's cousin, it turns out nearly all night elves are somehow related. She however had curly green hair that bounced up and down when she did that weird night elf jiggle when she got bored. Her skin however was lighter than Jam's, she almost looked human. Leeroy was a strong build of human, tallest and most muscular in the class. He had short blond hair and little dimples that formed when he smiled, which he did often. He was descended from Leeroy Jenkins, his grandson. Smithy was a small gnome who had snow white hair that hung to his shoulders, descended from a long line of Mages, He was convinced he would be one as well.

I burst into through the door to my house to be greeted by my younger brother Pan (No his name wasn't really Pan it was Panamortiome, but you wouldn't call him that, it's a bit of a mouthful!).

"Ju-Ju, Hide and Seek!! YAY YAY!" Pan shouted as we ran up to our room. I changed out of my dull shirt and pinafore with the alliance crest on it and slipped on a sea blue half robe (A robe that has the arms cut of and only half of the skirty bit, so it shows most of the legs) and some Blue wraps around my leg. I shoved of the shoes that Sir Pent made us wear. He insisted that if we attended school in Stormwind that we wear shoes like the humans. My hooves throbbed after a day in those. After changing I went to the mirror and checked if i was presentable. My black-pigtails hung loosely around my blue face. I shoved a JuJu bird feather in each hair tie and threaded beads onto them. JuJu was my favourite animal mostly because of it's similar name to mine and because of its multicolored feathers. After grabbing my feathery bag and stuffing some black out bombs, some markers and a map of Stormwind, I went over to Pan. He had dressed into a sleeveless vest, His favourite yellow handprint tabard, and some purple leggings. He ruffled his hair and grabbed His bag and packed it like i did, but without the black out bombs. ( They were a bit of a legend among my friends. If you needed a quick get away from a gaurd who was scolding you, throw a black out bomb. They'll go temporarily blind and forget the past 5 minutes. Genius!). Me and Pan were the few who used markers, visible to only the weilder, they marked the routes and hiding spots you had already taken, they also marked when a catcher last passed them. Paa was an excellent inventor! When he had packed his bag we both ran downstairs.

" Ov to da epic Stormwind Hide and Seek fest are you? Sounds vun! They got all za gaurdz in Stormwind on maximum alert vor you leetl kiddies gamez!" Paa said.

"You aint going wivout food in ya stomachs!" Maa stopped us and handed us generous handfuls of cookies. "Take more in caze youz getz hungary!" Maa handed us more cookies. I thrust the cookies into my bag and took a big gulp of my milk, draining it in 3 gulps. Pan did the same.

"Okiez bay bay Maa!" I shouted back to her as we rushed out the door. Using my normal voice with my thick Exodar accent. When among non Draenei friends i used the most accentless voice as i could, but among family it was O.K.

"Youz be careful!" Paa shouted.

It was a short walk to the centre of the Trade District from Cathedral Square, but it was even quicker running! Quite a crowd of kids were cheering as Leeroy wrestled a gaurd, probably for entertainment, seeming to be winning. A platform had been erected a couple days before and enchanted thanks to Smithy's family so the guards couldn't take it down. I spotted my friends just behind the platform.

" Hey Ju! Great it's just some from Old town who aren't here yet!" Jane greeted me.

" KK guys, look, the Old townies are here, thats everyone then. Right lets go up there and lay out the ground rules." I said. Leeroy stopped wrestling the gaurd and went onto the platform with us. Everyone fell silent as Jane stepped to the front.

"Right everybody, you've all been waiting for this so we don't want it to be ruined. There are some rules that need to be followed and if you don't immediate disqualification from all games for the next month!" Jane looked around into the fearful and excited faces of the audience. I stepped to the front

"No fighting! Not with each other especially! Feel free to own the guards with any sorts of methods you want!" I shouted. A cheer came up from the crowd as the guards slowly backed away from the platform. " If you are caught report immediately back here, no pretending you're still in! I stepped back as Smithy stepped forward

" Try not to break anything! I doubt that will happen but it means less hassle and it means less use of these!" Smithy shouted as he threw a black out bomb at an approaching guard. The guard stared into space for a bit, then walked the other way. " Stormwind keep and the stockades are off limits because of what happened last Tuesday!" He looked around as some members of the crowd looked away in shame. The paint bombs had still been fun though! Finally Jam stepped forwards. everybody tensed up and ran to the four exit points of the trade district.

"Not yet guys! First I will name the catchers, they have been picked at random by a draw! They are: Egeus and Xander from Old Town! Stone and Kleric from the Dwarven district! Petunia and Kiril from the Park! And finally Jaina and Willhelm from the Mage Quarter!"

Jam grinned.

"Let the games....." He shouted so loudly that I was sure everyone in Stormwind could hear," BEGIN!!!!!" It was a mass Exodus, children running and screaming to find a hiding place. The catchers were counting to 400 on the wooden platform. We ran down and huddled just under the platform.

"June you go with Jam, I'll go with Leeroy and Smithy." Jane whispered.

"Right." We said in unison and with that we darted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Hide and Seek"

"Jam," I hissed, "Not that way, the marker says two of the catchers went that way 2 minutes ago." Jam nodded and headed in the opposite direction. I crept along the canals in a rogue like fashion with Jam following me. It was so quiet, not a peep to be heard. All the adults had abandoned the streets in fear of being black out bombed leaving only a few guards left, who didn't bother to interrupt such an important event.

"Hey" someone whispered. I nearly skipped a heartbeat as a whirled around to find Jane behind me.

"Dammit Jane i nearly skipped a heartbeat" I whispered back. Jane grinned. "How many are left?" I asked

"20, were some of the last ones" She replied "I had to leave Smithy, we were nearly caught and he managed to escape but we couldn't get back to him, Leeroy is waiting around the corner on lookout" she said. I heard something. My head jerked up and i scanned the streets.

"I hear something." I barely whispered.

"I'm sure its just your imagination" Jam replied

"GET DOWN!" I hissed. Jam dived into the alleyway we were hiding in, I couldn't follow him, there was no space in the shadows left. Then I did something so unusual that I was shocked that i did. I jumped up between the two walls and pratically did the splits to keep myself from falling back down. Then i leapt from side to side until I was well above the ground. I looked down to see Stone and Jaina debating where to go next. They took a quick glance around the alleyway but they couldn't see Jane and Jam. They would never look up.

"No one here, how many are left Stone?" Jaina asked

"Eh, well we just caught a load in the Cathedral square so that would mean 11 are left, I say we done good Jay." Stone replied in a gruff dwarf like voice. After this was said they both left. Jam and Jane emerged from the shadows.

"Oi, where's Ju gone? Did she make it out?" Jam asked

"Up here!" I shouted! The pair looked up in shock

"Ey, how'd ya get all the up there?" Jane said

"No idea." I replied

"Well come down then!"

"Kay". As i started my descent something black caught my eye, a Human lady was watching me from the roof of one of the buildings i was between. She wore a black bandana. She smiled wickedly and then disappeared. Odd, i thought but did not linger on it and i dropped down to Jam and Jane.

After collecting Leeroy, we bumped into Smithy who had been hiding in barrels due to his size. When the whole gang was reunited we decided it would be best to split up, as more people become more conspicuous. I scampered of to a random direction in hope of a hiding place. I came to a small tower, secluded at the back of Old town. From the corner of my eye i saw the black bandana lady again. I whirled around to find her gone again. Dammit this was not a coincidence. I headed into the tower to get away from the weird happenings. When i entered i was pounced on and shoved against the wall with a blade against my throat.

"What brings ya here child?" A menacing voice asked me

"H-h-hide a-and S-seek" I stammered

"Of course yer lil games, grow up and see the world isn't just games litl un. When ya do the werld wontne seem so kind eh?" The man breathed on her to reveal terrible breath.

"D-dont hurt me" I pleaded

"Hurt ya!? By the time I'm finished ya-"

"Bones! Your scaring the poor whelp! Sorry 'bout this, Bones likes to scare" A woman replied. I looked up to see she was wearing a black bandana. I gasped.

"Sorry for stalking you, I saw you climb up the wall, very impressive may I add" She said. "AH yes let me introduce myself, I am Morgana of the SI: 7, the rogue stronghold." I new a bit about the SI: 7. They were assassins and who worked for whoever payed them, in this case the king.

"M-must go" I stammered as my hear thudded in my chest. Morgana waved her hand and Bones let me go, i rubbed my throat where the blade had been pressed against. Morgana's lips pressed into a sly smile

"I'm sure we'll see more of each other in the future, June." She added as I staggered out of the building, sure that I would not go back to that scary place.

WAIT, how the hell did she know my name??!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Lost and Found"

I stumbled out of SI: 7 and mindlessly made my way to the Trade District, that was possitively one of the creepiest things that had ever happened to me in my years of life. They knew way to much about people, about _me _even. I didn't even know where I was as I entered through the flagstone archway. 500 pairs of eyes were fixed on me. Jam walked up to me grinning and patted me on the back. The crowd erupted in cheers and Jam led me up to the platform.

"You won Ju! Where did you hide? No one could find you!" Jam said to me, grinning like a buffoon. He pushed me forwards again to the front of the platform.

"To June! The winner of Stormwind Hide and Seek!"

Talk had managed to circulate that I won within day. I didn't know what to do with my winnings. A generous amount of gold had been gathered by the parents. 'Spend it on me' Pan had said. To be honest I didn't know what to do. I thought of spending it on the family, but eventually decided I would go out to the auction house and buy something for Jam. I couldn't really buy him jewelry, boys didn't wear that. I thought I'd buy us those matching things that best friends wear, one to each; however it was all jewelry. While i was starting to give up I realised a small set of silver objects, in there was a thin silver headband with a single blue crystal in the centre. Also there was a thin silver armband, also of the same design which could be made bigger and smaller. One for me, one for him. Perfect. I bought the set with only a few silver left spare and went back home.

"I heard youz iz winning big Hide and seek, eh, leetl'un? Datz so great!" Ma said as i was eating dinner.

"Yeh, I heard youz got a big prize money reward, no? Youz gon spend it on uz?" Pa remarked. I blushed a little and replied

"Actually Iz already spent it, I bought a prezent for Jam."

"Aw daz so sweet, Youz two are so cloze, I can hear za wedding bells already!" I blushed and went silently up to my room after that. I checked my calender for anything interesting. There was usually nothing apart from the Darkmoon faire. My heart nearly stopped.

Well _damn _the test was tomorrow_!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Tested"

I walked to school the next morning in the scorching sunshine, Stormwind was subject to a heat-wave, which didn't happen very often. I was wearing my drab school uniform, but more importantly, my silver headband which my fringe partly covered, and held on to my bag real tight with the present for Jam in it. Jam met me at our usual spot, outside the weapon masters house.

"Hiya Ju, how was your day yesterday?" Jam asked casually

"Nothing special, you?" I replied.

Jam shrugged " Same," He eyed my new headband "That's a nice headband, you buy that with your winnings?"

"Yeh, actually," I said as i bought the delicately wrapped out of my bag. "This also." I handed Jam the parcel and watched as he carefully unpicked the wrapping paper, so none of it was ripped. He gawked at the small silver object that lay within.

"For me?" He asked. I nodded " Aww you shouldn't have. Hey it matches yours!"

"The blue stuff is from the same crystal, so I'll always have a part of you, and you of me, no matter where we get sent of to." I said. Jam smiled and fitted the armband around his semi muscular arms.

"Ju that's so sweet" He commented and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed profoundly and walked on to school.

"Today!" Snakey shouted as he walked into the room. We all jumped "You will learn more about yourself than you could ever know. Shortly we will proceed to Elywn Forest, where your instructor has set up the test. You have not been informed anything about it apart from it's importance in deciding your future." With that Snakey waved his hand and we were led to our future.

"Whad'ya think your gonna be?" Jam whispered into be ear from behind me as we all bustled along in a line behing Snakey.

"Dunno, priest maybe?" I whispered back.

"Well I am going to be a mighty paladin, who smites enemies with holy wrath!" Jam replied

I rolled my eyes. "Jam, night elves can't be paladins, you know?" I said

"Darn, I'll think of something different then." I looked forwards to a clearing with an important looking man in alliance armour.

"This is where i leave you class!" Snakey shouted, and marched off, leaving all of us in a clearing with an unknown man.

"Hello class. I'm Sir Vant. I'm here to help you! Each of you, in turn will come with me to a place a short distance away from here. You will have minor padding, just for safety and you will not know what to expect. Those who have finished will be led to a different clearing so you don't give it away to your friends by my helper Asiz. You will call him ." He said "Ilija Smithy, Leeroy Jenkins III? You two are first. Come." Smithy nervous stepped out from the crowd and went to stand beside Sir Vant. Mr. Vant put his hand on Smithy's back and ushered him away from the clearing. Smithy glanced back and us once more with a nervous look on his face. He then disappeared into the shadows.

Me, Jam and Jane lay on the grass looking at the cloudless sky. Jam was twiddling a piece of wheat in his mouth. "If it were any hotter, I could boil." Jam said.

"I think Jane already has!" I giggled. Jane had turned an odd shade of purple that could only be night elf burn. "Just be thankful were not doing some crazy unknown test right now." Jane said. I had almost forgot about it until she brought it up again. Smithy and Leeroy had already been called. Sir Vant emerged from the shadows yet again for the 30th time.

"June Moon, Jamain Earthpaw" He called. _Dammit_, i thought. _It's my turn! _Jam gave me a pat on the back.

"Good luck, my friend." He said. We somberly got up and walked to the human.

"Oh, and Ju, Jam?" Jane called as we raised an eyebrow "Don't die on me." She smiled enthusiastically. I stuck my tongue out as we were led into the trees. We stopped after 3 minutes walking at a shadowy clearing. I could barely see as Sir Vant strapped small shouder pads, knee guards and a leather chest plate to me. He did the same to Jam. He nodded and pointed and a small hole in the ground and looked at me. he pointed to a hole just next to mine and looked at Jam. " Come out when your ready." He said. Well what the hell was that supposed to mean? Oh well, After this I would know what I would do with my life. I obeyed and climbed through.

I crawled for quite a long way in the underground tunnel, i was thankful for the knee pads. I came to a point where I no longer had to crawl. I couldn't see a thing and I had no idea where i was. I kept my cool and stood up. I decided to close my eyes and listen instead of straining them to see. I crept forwards, one foot at a time. I heard screeching coming my way fast. I whirled around and ducked as something unknown swooped in to attack. I heard it make a U turn and come at me again. I was prepared this time and punched it as hard as i could. Whatever it was, dropped to the floor. Wary of further enemies I crept forward to find an escape. I felt solid wall, so i shuffled round to find a door. My hands came into contact with wood, which i took to be the door. I fumbled for the handle and walked through the door. The light was almost blinding as I came outside. I rubbed my eyes as they got used to the sunshine again. I seemed to be in an arena of sorts. I wasn't alone. Jam was also in the state i was, looking round the arena. Our gazes met and I ran over to him.

"You too? And the cave?" I asked. Jam nodded. I looked like we had both been through the same thing. A figure emerged from the far side of the arena. It was Asiz Tant. The assistant of Sir Vant.

"You second and final test!" He boomed. "Pick your weapons!" he pointed over to a shmorgesboard of weapons laid out on a nearby table. Me and Jam obediently went over to the table. "Any idea what we'll have to fight?" Jam asked

"If I did I'd tell you!" I replied. I looked through the weapons. On offer there was a sword and shield, a two handed sword, a staff, a variety of daggers, a polearm and a bow and arrows. I tried the sword and shield. The sword was two heavy for me to hold in one hand and the shield got in my way. I lay them back on the table and tried all the different weapons. The bow was fine except i couldn't get the arrows to fit in. The two hander was way to heavy and i had to use all my strength to just lug it back on the table. The polearm admittedly was okay, but was taller than me by about 2 heads, meaning it would hit the ground a lot. I liked the dagger, it was small enough to wield and to move about with at the same time. I picked up the dagger. But what about my other hand? I had no defense if anything came at me. I couldn't use a shield so what could i use? Another dagger? I guess it was my choice so i picked up another dagger. I glanced at Jam. He was swinging around the polearm. He nodded and kept the polearm. We went back into the centre of the arena.

"Good, you've finished. Now let the battle begin!" Asiz said as he left the arena. But what was there to fight? I looked at Jam puzzledly. Jam's expression mimicked mine. "There's nothing in here but me and you!" I said. Jam's face suddenly looked terrified. He stared straight at me. I knew what I had to fight. I didn't want to. The only other thing in the arena was...Jam. I had to fight my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Fight"

Me and Jam circled each other weapon's bared. I didn't want to do this. But it had to be done. We weren't going to get out of here until one of us won the fight. Jam mouthed the words sorry and then he jabbed at me with the polearm. I ducked. He jabbed again and i ducked again. He jabbed for a third time and I yet again ducked.

"June, you know sometime we have to fight, it's the only way we get out of here. I relished the idea of hurting him. I new i had to strike but i wished he didn't have the monstrous polearm to block me or hurt me back. I wanted to be able to sneak up on him, as wrong as the idea was. But how could i? No hiding places in this arena. It couldn't be a game of hide and seek. Jam looked stunned. He looked round and round the arena like he was looking for something.

"June, where'd you go?" He asked " I was looking at you just a second ago!" I was puzzled. I was standing right in front of him. Maybe he'd gone blind. Oh well, I took the opportunity to jab at stomach with my daggers. I hit straight on but the padding stopped most of the daggers from piercing flesh. Jam clutched his stomach and howled in pain. An almost feral look was now in his eye. He jabbed out with his polearm, now glowing with green sparks of something. He missed narrowly but grazed my knee. He suddenly looked shocked.

"June I'm so- I mean how could I?" He said. He couldn't apologize every time he hit me, it wouldn't work.

" Jam, don't be sorry, we have to fight. You know I'll always forgive you for whatever you do, and you need to forgive me." I said. He nodded and got back up. We circled each other again. Finally we both lunged. Jam's eyes now glowed green and his polearm was completely engulfed in green sparks. Everytime they hit i felt a pain in my body, not really physical though. It made me dizzy and empty, almost painfully hungry. It was like wrath had been unleashed on my whole body. I in turn jabbed with precision and speed at weak spots. My daggers now radiated with purple energy every time they hit Jam. each stike built confidence and weakened Jam, finally i felt my daggers go hot and orange. I jumped and twirled with tremendous speed, slicing Jam with each turn. I then felt the daggers go normal again. I didn't have the energy for another move like that. At the same time I had stuck Jam, his polearm got my knees. We both stumbled back, panting. He grinned at me and lunged. I blocked the attack with one dagger while using the other to knock the weapon out of Jam's hand. Jam looked shocked as the polearm fell to the floor. I was sure i had won but Jam was now building up the green sparks in his hands. He stuck them out and the green sparks came flying at me. I was hit square in the chest and fell to the floor. I felt the energy come flooding back and i leaped back up again. Jam suddenly stuck his hands out a column of pink light formed through me. I felt severely weakened and all my speed and energy were gone. Jam took advantage of this and picked up his polearm and prepared to strike. I would be defenseless. Jam had won. Just as he jabbed at me my energy returned and i ducked. I swiped at his feet while i was down there. He half jumped but one of my daggers caught on his boot and he fell to the floor. I stuck my dagger at his throat. We both grinned.

"Looks like you win." He said. We both burst out laughing as i helped him up.

"I'm never calling you a pansy night elf again!" I said as he chuckled.

"And i won't make fun of your size!" He replied. We chuckled together as we made our way to the now open exit of the arena. We emerged into the sunny glade holding hands chucking, sweat dribbling down our faces. Most of the class were already here, sunbathing on the grass, talking and drinking and eating. They too must of fought one of there friends. A sudden realisation came to me.

" Jam, I'm a rogue; in the arena when you couldn't see me. I wanted to sneak up on you, I must of been stealthed!" I said.

"Yeh! You must of been. I must be a druid then. From the start I knew i was casting wrath. And that moment near the beginning when i was angry and attacked you? I totally felt like an animal, i probably would've morphed into a bear if I hadn't of realised I hurt you." He replied. We spotted Leeroy and Smithy and went to sit by them on the grass. Smithy had was sipping some ice cold water and Leeroy was eating a little cake.

"So how did you guys do?" Jam asked as we sat down.

"Not to bad i'd say" Smithy said with a smirk.

"He won, only because it was really difficult for me to hit him with my sword at his height. And he kept blasting me with fire and then freezing me!" Leeroy said as he play attacked Smithy.

"Results?" I asked

"Paladin" Leeroy answered

"Mage, obviously" Smithy said

"What'd you guys turn out as then?" Leeroy asked.

"Druid." Jam answered.

"Rogue," I said.

"So," Smithy turned to Jam "How'd ya feel about winning Jam?" Jam blushed

"Errm, well, actually.... I didn't" He sighed. "Ju did."

"Yeh but only at the last second, you were totally going to win if your Faeirie Fire hadn't of run out at the last second." I said

"Naw, Ju, you won fair and square." He said. Asiz walked up to us with drinks and cakes.

"Hey, you two look like you need some nourishment after your fight, quite impressive may i add." He offered us the cakes and gave us each a generous mug of ice cold water. We all sat back laughing together on the grass, tucking into to our cakes. I sat back and just relaxed into the sun.


End file.
